


One Bottle of Wine Per Pair

by Silvercyclops_Shit



Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enjoy “Scott/Pietro footman AU that is also a soulmate AU, F/F, I ship Thomas with William, I watched the first two and a half episodes of Downton Abbey last night and, M/M, There are six works for them and I got sad so I turned that into sleep deprived writing, with Jeanbilee thrown in because I love them”.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/pseuds/Silvercyclops_Shit
Summary: “The family is hosting a luncheon for the duke’s farewell. Be in the kitchen in half an hour.” He turned to go.“Did you have your fun with this one too?” Pietro paused, giving him nothing but a slight smirk, spinning on his heel, and descending the nearby stairwell.  Scott watched the tan man descend with a sigh. If there was one positive thing he could say about his unknowing soulmate, it was that he knew how to make an exit. That, and their uniforms looked unnaturally good with his pale hair, steely gray eyes, and broad shoulders.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Jubilation Lee mentioned, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847704
Kudos: 9





	One Bottle of Wine Per Pair

“Summers!” The sharp Sokovian accent pierced Scott’s ears and almost made him drop the serving platter he was polishing.

“Yes, Pietro?”

“The family is hosting a luncheon for the duke’s farewell. Be in the kitchen in half an hour.” He turned to go.

“Did you have your fun with this one too?” Pietro paused, giving him nothing but a slight smirk, spinning on his heel, and descending the nearby stairwell. Scott watched the pale man descend with a sigh. If there was one positive thing he could say about his unknowing soulmate, it was that he knew how to make an exit. That, and their uniforms looked unnaturally good with his pale hair, steely gray eyes, and broad shoulders. After finishing his platter he went to go wait in the kitchen, striking up a conversation with Jean while she worked on desert.

“How’s Bee?”

She took a glance around before answering, “She’s good.”

“I still can’t believe you’ve found your soulmate.”

“It was simply a matter of listening to the same band at the same time. Besides, as have you.”

“Yes.”

“He can’t be that much of a bastard. You share a room with him, for heaven’s sakes.” A trio of footsteps descended the stairs, making Scott change the topic.

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“Hell yes!”

“Language!” Jean blushed slightly, mumbling an apology to McCoy.

“We were just discussing tonight, Mr. McCoy.”

“I am quite excited by the prospect of loosening up a bit.”

“You know what loosening up is?” Pietro scowled, making Scott add, “I thought you were born uptight.”

“I will have you know I was a perfectly average child.”

Ororo hustled in, “Why are you all standing around chatting! It’s time to serve the family and visiting duke!” The kitchen became a flurry of motion, all the maids pitching in to plate while Scott and Pietro served it upstairs. The next few hours passed in a flurry of activities, the night growing ever closer. Finally, all the family were in bed and the servants gathered in the kitchen for alcohol.

“Alright, everyone knows the rules. Partner up, one bottle of wine per pair, and no going to the families’ wing. Got it?” McCoy finished his speech, leaving pairs to gather and grab the uncorked wine bottles. Scott snatched a bottle, immediately heading to the room he shared with Pietro. Pietro followed a few minutes later, sinking down the wall a few inches away from Scott.

“You want first swig?” Pietro smiled devilishly, pulling another bottle out of his jacket. “Pietro!”

“There was an extra, no one will miss it.” They clinked their bottles together, each taking a long sip.

“So, you’re loosening up tonight?” 

Pietro took another swig before answering, his lips already stained delightfully red. “It appears so. What do you do on your days off?”

“I go visit my brother, Alex. What about you?”

“I spend them with my sisters, Wanda and Lorna.”

“What do they do?”

“Lorna is in practice as a nurse, and Wanda is following in her footsteps. I couldn’t be prouder.” The conversation lulled for a few moments as they both worked on their wine. “Did you always want to be a footman?”

“When I was a kid I wanted to be a teacher.”

“Yeah?”

“But my parents died, and I had to find work quickly.” Scott took a contemplative sip, missing the way the already tipsy Pietro watched his Adam’s apple bob. “Did you?”

“I wanted to be a postmaster. It was always fascinating,” he took a sip, “To watch them work, so I wanted to do it.”

“Have you found your soulmate?”

Pietro took a long gulp from his bottle, setting it down beside him. “I have.”

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh please god, no._

“Congratulations!”

“He doesn’t know.”

“Why the hell not?”

“He, uh, has shown no sign of reciprocating my bond. I think I’m one-sided.”

_Thank god,_ thought Scott, immediately feeling guilty. The wine was making him very confident, so he set his arm around Pietro. His head was suddenly filled with the notion of telling him. 

“I know who mine is.”

“Who?” Scott finished his wine, leaning over Pietro to set it down. Pietro let out a small gasp, quickly clearing his throat when Scott sat back against the wall, “Is it… is it Jean?”

“No, he’s not. Don’t-don’t-did you know your lips are really pretty?”

“They would look even prettier on yours.” Pietro’s shark like grin had only a moment to shine before Scott pressed his lips against his. Pietro returned the kiss, bringing his hands up to tangle in his loose curls. It may have been his inebriated state, but this was the best kiss Scott had ever had. He pulled back, breathing slightly harder than before. The normally stoic Pietro had spots of color on his cheeks, lips red from both the wine and the kiss. Scott found that he quite liked this version of his fellow footman.

Scott wondered aloud, “How long have you…”

“A year and a half.” Scott exhaled sharply. “You?”

“A few months. How did you figure out?”

“When you played the piano for the first time at the estate. You had been here for a few months and I hadn’t heard the piano music I would normally. Then you offered to play for us one night and I heard my favorite melody of yours.”

“You like that one?”

“It’s melan-melon-sad. It sounds different from the others. How did you know?”

Scott intertwined their hands, “When we went into the pub for drinks that night. When that girl was singing? Well, it could hardly be called singing, but the sea shanty was familiar. I looked over and you were chuckling and watching her. I remember thinking I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you. And then I realized I was hearing echoes of it in my head as well as through my ears.”

“Do you, do you ever wish it wasn’t me?”

“Have you always been civil to me? No. But after I realized it was how you treated everyone, it didn’t bother me as much. Then I started realizing a lot of servants do that so they don’t make attachments in such a competitive business.”

“Still, I must apologize for my behavior. I went through a series of twelve footmen partners in three years. I lived in constant fear of loosing them, so I figured the best solution was fucking visiting men and being alone with them as little as possible. That way I couldn’t make connections. Then you came along, with your bright smile and your cheerful attitude and your piano playing.”

“Well, I’m glad I came along when I did. I was attracted to you before I even knew we were soulmates. You aren’t a bad person, no matter how much you pretend to be.”

The footmen sat together, hands intertwined, enjoying each other’s presence. The future appeared so much brighter than it had just a few hours ago, because now, now they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know the ending is cheesy? Yes. Do I give a flying fuck? No.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
